Non-uniform inlet pressure of incoming fluids and high flow turning in turbomachinery can lead to three-dimensional flow structures forming along stator vanes within a gas turbine engine. These flow structures are known as “secondary flow”, and are transverse to the main flow which is responsible for torque generation. The secondary flow along the root of the stator vane typically dissipates before reaching a downstream component.
However, in some instances, secondary flow extends along a radial length of the stator vane and is not dissipated. For stators disposed in axially-spaced-apart rows, momentum deficits in the flow can build up between rows of stators and be passed down from upstream rows. The airfoils of stator vanes which experience these upstream momentum flow deficits can experience higher loss and higher trailing edge deviations, which can negatively affect the overall compressor performance or stall range.